DO ÓDIO À CAMA SÓ HÁ UM PASSO by beckyabc2 Trad
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: ONE SHOT TRADUÇÃO - Duas crianças e uma promessa, eram amigos, mas as circunstâncias os transformaram em inimigos. O que um trabalho de Biologia poderia mudar? Lemon ExB.


**[ONE-SHOT] DEL ODIO A LA CAMA SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**Autora: beckyabc2 **(http: // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1836309 / beckyabc2)

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance / Sofrimento / Conforto

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: **Del odio a la cama solo hay un paso (http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5512417 / 1 / Del_odio_a_la_cama_solo_hay_un_paso)

**Sinopse: **Duas crianças e uma promessa, eram amigos, mas as circunstâncias os transformaram em inimigos. O que um trabalho de Biologia poderia mudar? Lemon ExB.

**N.A.:**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a história** .**

**N.T.: **Essa ONE fez parte do _Hateful Lemonade Contest _e ficou em 1° lugar_._

_

* * *

_

**DO ÓDIO À CAMA SÓ HÁ UM PASSO**

**13 anos atrás...**

Duas crianças chegaram ao seu primeiro dia no jardim de infância. Ele, lindos olhos verdes e ela, uma charmosa morena de olhos chocolate...

**POV Bella**

Eu estava feliz, agora ia conhecer novas amiguinhas, teria com quem brincar na hora da comida, mas não queria me separar de minha mamãe, me perguntava se ela poderia entrar comigo na classe, assim poderíamos brincar com ela também.

Quando minha mãe me deixou na entrada da sala eu agarrei sua mão firmemente para que ela não fosse e puxei-a, mas ela me disse que não podia ficar. Chorei um pouquinho, mas ela disse-me que me compensaria mais tarde.

A professora era linda, ainda que um pouco distraída, eu me sentei ao lado de um menino que era muito bonito, corei e arrumei as chiquinhas no cabelo para que me achasse bonita.

**POV Edward **

Hoje finalmente eu entraria no jardim de infância, eu realmente queria ir, meus irmãos já estavam mais avançados e meus pais haviam me contado muitas coisas, como poder brincar e correr com meus colegas de classe, ainda mais que meu amigo James estaria na mesma classe que eu. Minha mãe me deixou cedo na sala, a professora, que acho que se chamava Dulce, disse-me onde sentar. Eu estava sozinho e um pouco nervoso, eu não conhecia ninguém além de James.

De repente, uma menina muito bonita sentou ao meu lado, mas o que havia de errado comigo? Eu não conseguia pensar bem das meninas, elas eram também, caramba, só queriam brincar com bonecas e essas coisas chatas, James sempre me disse para que não me juntasse com elas, mas eu queria fazer isso com ela.

"Olá, meu nome é Bella" ela disse toda coradinha, parecia muito tímida.

"Oi, eu sou Edward" eu disse com um sorriso radiante.

Então começamos a conversar e nos tornamos amigos, esse dia James não veio à escola. No recreio nós ficamos juntos, andando de mãos dadas de um lado para o outro.

"Eddy, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Eu nunca gostei que me chamassem assim, mas ela eu gostei.

"O que quiser Bells".

"Quando formos grandes, você vai se casar comigo?" – ela me disse olhando diretamente em meus olhos, não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Sim! Você será minha esposa – eu disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e assim selamos nossa pequena promessa.

Quando cheguei em casa contei tudo para minha mãe, ela riu e disse que queria conhecer a minha namorada, eu franzi a testa para ela, ela não era minha namorada, era minha amiga.

No dia seguinte na escola fiquei feliz em vê-la novamente. Hoje James veio e quando viu como eu me comportava com Bells, me disse que era errado, que não podia ser assim ou não brincaria comigo, eu fiquei triste porque não poderia falar com ela, mas ele era meu amigo desde sempre.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, trate-a mal, assim ela não ficará atrás de você – James disse, eu não gostava de ter que tratá-la mal, mas assim o faria.

O recreio chegou e eu fui brincar com James, Bella se aproximou e me disse.

- Eddy, quer um pouco do meu suco?

- Não me chamo Eddy, sou Edward e não, não quero porque você já chupou – seus olhinhos ficaram tristes e eu quis abraçá-la, mas não podia.

- O que aconteceu Edward, já não quer ser meu amigo? – ela perguntou triste.

- Não, não quero – eu disse e saí correndo.

**POV Bella**

Fiquei parada enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam, eu não entendia o que tinha acontecido com Edward, era suposto que nos casaríamos, eu fiz algo errado? Minha mãe disse que quando os pais brigam é porque alguém errou, talvez eu tivesse feito algo errado, mas eu faria o que minha mãe fazia quando queria agradar meu pai: Eu faria cookies!

O dia, embora um pouco triste, passou rápido, estávamos terminando de comer.

- Mamãe, você pode me ajudar a fazer cookies?

- Claro que sim amor, mas por que os quer? Se aqui tem – ela disse dando-me três cookies de baunilha.

- Mas eu quero fazer de chocolate para meu... – eu fiquei calada, o que ele era meu? Amigo? Futuro marido?

- Para quem Bella? – minha mãe me perguntou com um olhar curioso, eu corei.

- Para Eddy – eu disse timidamente.

Ela não disse nada, mas olhou para mim divertida, então passamos a tarde toda fazendo cookies, ficaram muito bons. Acomodei-os em uma sacola com um laço que minha mãe fez e guardei-os na mochila para não me esquecer.

No dia seguinte, quando o vi na entrada da sala de aula, saí correndo e dei a ele os cookies.

- Edward! Eu trouxe alguns cookies que eu fiz para que possamos nos entender – eu disse alegremente, parecia que ele queria me dizer algo, mas simplesmente pegou e atirou-os para o chão.

- Eu não quero cookies, devem estar horríveis – ele me disse e eu apenas comecei a chorar.

A partir desse dia, não voltamos a nos falar mais. Em algumas ocasiões eu o chutava ou jogava meu suco em seu caderno para deixá-lo louco e ele devolvia minhas travessuras.

**Oito anos atrás...**

**POV Bella**

Nós estávamos indo para o zoológico e para a minha má sorte Edwardiano estava sentado ao meu lado, mas isso não ia ficar assim, alguns dias atrás ele tinha colado chiclete no meu cabelo, era a minha vez de descontar.

Quando estávamos descendo do ônibus eu coloquei meu pé na frente de Edwardiano e ele caiu muito engraçado. Todos nós começamos a rir e ele me deu um olhar que me disse que isso não ficaria assim.

**Cinco anos atrás...**

**POV Edward**

Eu estava começando o ensino médio e a fastidiosa Isabella ainda estava na mesma sala que eu, eu tinha uma conta a acertar com ela. Na formatura do ensino fundamental, ela colocou formigas na minha comida e eu não me dei conta até que comi uma, mas agora era a minha vez de ajustar as contas.

Eu sabia que ela amava livros, então no intervalo, quando ela foi até a lanchonete, eu fiquei na sala esperando todos saírem, abri sua mochila e peguei seu livro _Orgulho e Preconceito_, arranquei algumas folhas e guardei-as na minha mochila, voltei o livro à sua mochila e corri para jogar as folhas em uma lata de lixo fora da sala de aula.

**Três anos atrás...**

**POV Bella**

Como eu o odiava, ele arruinou minha edição especial do livro _Orgulho e Preconceito_ que eu tanto amava, eu estava esperando o melhor momento para descontar, eu sabia por onde começar. Ultimamente ele estava saindo com várias garotas e me deu bastante raiva, eu não sei por que, mas eu queria agarrar estas garotas pelos cabelos e arrastá-las para longe dele, mas logo me dei conta de quão estúpido era isso, eu o odiava, ele era um arrogante, arruaceiro e mau amigo.

Uma de suas novas conquistas se chamava Heidi, era muito bonita, eu sentia por ela, mas meu plano já estava traçado, com um amigo de Edward que se chama Seth e que eu gostava, obtive todas as informações de que iriam ao cinema e combinaram de se encontrar lá às quatro da tarde.

Cheguei mais cedo que ele e Heidi já estava lá o esperando, me aproximei dela e com uma das minhas melhores performances eu disse a ela chorando que Edward havia me usado, que havíamos saído há alguns dias e no dia seguinte eu tinha o visto beijando outra, ela ficou com a boca aberta e com fúria em seus olhos, disse.

- É um... Não vale a pena Bella – ela disse sorrindo para mim, eu me senti mal por ela, mas agora Edward teria o que merece, o bom é que Heidi era nova na cidade e não sabia nada sobre Edward.

_**Agora no Ensino Médio em Forks...**_

Agora eles se odiavam, eram inimigos. Toda a escola sabia que não se suportavam, mas eles se esqueceram da promessa que fizeram naquele dia no jardim de infância?

**POV Edward**

Era aula de Biologia com a irritante Isabella, era uma arrogante que só se dedicava a me incomodar. Seu ex-namorado, "Jacob", não gostava de mim como ela, eram iguais. Ele estava zangado porque foi removido como capitão do time de basquete por mim, mas não era minha culpa que seu desempenho caiu.

Isabella era bonita, não posso negar, mas também era insuportável, eu não sei por que diabos o professor nos colocou juntos em sua aula se sabia que não podíamos estar a menos de um metro de distância um do outro sem nos matarmos.

**POV Bella**

Espero que esta aula passe rápido, já que tenho o _prazer_ de me sentar com o grande Edward Cullen. Seu ego estava no céu, era um garoto mimado que achava que merecia o mundo.

Cheguei correndo à aula e me sentei no meu lugar de sempre ao lado desse estorvo, sem sequer levá-lo em consideração. O professor chegou um pouco atrasado.

"Pessoal, hoje se preparem porque vocês farão um trabalho em duplas e aqui estão os envelopes com as questões que devem abordar.

- Podemos escolher com quem fazer o trabalho? – Perguntei esperançosa.

- Não senhorita Swan, as equipes serão com seu companheiro de bancada. Um de cada equipe para pegar um envelope.

Ótimo! Agora teria que suportá-lo em minha casa à tarde.

- Você vai, ou não pensa em se mover daí? - Eu disse.

Ele simplesmente se levantou e foi pegar o envelope, abriu-o no caminho e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Eu acho que não era nada bom.

- Qual é o assunto? – eu perguntei com medo, ele me passou o envelope e meus olhos se arregalaram. Isso não podia ser, deve haver um engano.

- Professor, eu acho que há um erro em nosso envelope.

- O que está errado? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Nosso assunto é sobre as origens do kamasutra? - O professor fez um gesto indiferente com a mão.

- Seu tema está correto jovens, coloquei esses temas porque vocês falam muito deles, mas não sabem de onde vêm e servirá saber do que falam – ele disse com orgulho, eu apenas corei, isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo.

- Saindo daqui vamos para a minha casa – disse o estúp... o orangotango do meu companheiro.

- Não, vamos para a minha casa! Eu não confio em você – eu levantei um pouco a minha voz.

- Eu não estou te perguntando menina rebelde, vamos para a minha casa e acabou.

- Se você quiser fazer o trabalho, eu espero você na minha – eu disse a ele enquanto ele abria uma garrafa de água que ele tinha na mão, ele me olhou furioso, mas eu corri antes que ele me fizesse algo. Quando eu vi que ele não me seguia, parei de correr e fechei os olhos tentando regular minha respiração, quando eu abri, eu o tinha diante de mim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e seus olhos brilharam com a raiva e fúria. Suas mãos estavam por trás, ele estava escondendo algo.

- Olha Isabella, você tem me cansado com sua estupidez, mas você vai aprender a não se meter comigo – terminando de dizer isso ele jogou uma garrafa de tintura por todo o meu cabelo. Eu gritei enojada. Naquele momento, a diretora estava passando e nos olhou reprovadoramente.

- O que significa isto? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Ele esvaziou a garrafa em cima de mim.

- Porque ela me molhou – se defendeu Edward.

- Os dois vão agora mesmo para a diretoria.

Ela nos deu uma punição de limpar as salas. Nós terminamos tarde e ainda tínhamos que fazer o maldito trabalho. Graças a Deus existia a internet.

- Você sabe realmente chegar à minha casa ou precisa de um mapa?

- Eu te disse que o faremos em minha casa, entenda isso – ele me disse irritado.

- Por favor, eu não quero brigar. Vejo você na minha casa em meia hora, se você quiser ir, se não eu não me importo – eu respondi secamente.

Saí sem esperar sua resposta. Preparei algo rápido para o jantar, para nós dois porque eu sabia que ele também não tinha comido nada, pois estivemos o dia todo limpando as salas, meus pais não estavam em casa, haviam saído para sua segunda lua de mel deixando-me sozinha.

A campainha tocou quando não havia passado nem sequer dez minutos. Abri e lá estava o meu pior pesadelo com um sorriso zombeteiro e cansado.

- Entre - eu disse sem dar-lhe muita importância, ainda suado e cansado ele parecia diabolicamente sexy. _Pare de pensar essas coisas Bella! Lembre-se quem ele é_, eu me disse mentalmente.

- Obrigado, o que vamos fazer? – ele perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Vamos jantar primeiro, não comemos nada e eu não sou tão rude, como você, para não me importar.

- Não pode pelo menos por cinco minutos deixar de brigar? – Ele perguntou enquanto comia a lasanha.

- Está bem, mas só por hoje Cullen porque amanhã seguirá do mesmo jeito – eu adverti-o, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Quando terminamos de jantar fomos para o quarto fazer os slides, passamos a pesquisar as coisas básicas como, que era de origem Hindu, que são sete os temas de que trata o livro e cada um foi escrito por um especialista na área.

Cada vez que íamos passando os slides e víamos as imagens do kamasutra, eu sentia algo queimando dentro de mim, era minha imaginação ou de repente fazia muito calor e meu incômodo parceiro está malditamente sexy.

Estávamos há mais de uma hora fazendo esse trabalho de merda e eu não podia acreditar que ele ainda podia manter a compostura. É que apenas quando ele se movia e me chegava seu cheiro todos os meus sentidos se alteravam e eu queria tocar esses requintados e carnudos lábi...! ESPERA! O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO? Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava falando de Edward, o egoísta, insolente, imaturo, cínico e mulherengo, não posso notá-lo assim!

Quando estávamos selecionando imagens para a apresentação, não agüentei mais e parei para um copo de água. Fiquei surpresa que ele me acompanhou, ele não entendia que eu precisava me afastar dele?

Eu ofereci-lhe um copo e quando entreguei a ele nossos dedos se tocaram e nossos olhos se encontraram, eu não sei quando, mas nossos lábios se juntaram em um beijo selvagem, sua língua delineou meu lábio inferior, dei-lhe acesso imediato, explorando sua boca, tinha um sabor delicioso. Ele agarrou minha bunda e me deitou sobre a mesa.

**POV Edward**

Desde que nós começamos a fazer esse trabalho eu não podia parar de imaginar Isabella debaixo de mim, gemendo meu nome, implorando-me por mais, eu podia sentir como minha calça no momento pareceu muito apertada, quando roçamos nossos dedos foi tudo o que eu precisava para capturar seus lábios. Quando ela me permitiu o acesso à sua boca foi um prazer enorme, seu sabor doce me embriagou completamente, o beijo era desesperado e cheio de paixão, força. Peguei-a por sua pequena e bem torneada bunda e coloquei-a sobre a mesa. Nossas respirações eram violentamente ofegantes. Ela quebrou o beijo e me girou ficando encaixada em mim.

Ela começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam minha camisa, beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo gemer.

Ela continuou beijando meu peito agora nu, enquanto ele estava removendo um botão de cada vez deixando minha pele exposta, cada vez descendo mais. Quando ela chegou ao meu quadril, onde permaneceu delicadamente lambendo e mordendo o osso saliente dali – jamais me fizeram sentir essas coisas tão forte – eu tive que apertar meus lábios para não deixar sair todos os gemidos com o que ela me fazia sentir.

Ela desabotoou minhas calças e eu ajudei-a levantando meus quadris para que pudesse abaixá-las, ela levou minha boxer junto com meu jeans, pela primeira vez eu me senti envergonhado diante de uma mulher, eu não podia acreditar como é que tínhamos chegado a isto, onde estava o ódio que sentíamos?

- Meu Deus, Bella – eu disse quando senti-a morder a ponta do meu membro, com sua língua passando depois em todo ele.

- Você gosta? – ela perguntou em um tom inocente e um sorriso demasiado sexy nos lábios.

- Gostar é pouco... - antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, ela levou todo o meu membro em sua boca, fazendo seus movimentos lentamente, ela estava me matando, eu não pude agüentar mais e gemi.

Eu enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos marcando o ritmo, às vezes ela mordiscava e usava sua língua, o prazer era tanto que eu não podia evitar de estocar cada vez que ela subia e descia sua boca em meu membro, correntes elétricas atravessavam meu corpo, baixei os olhos para vê-la e era a coisa mais erótica que eu tinha visto na minha vida, vendo-a tão concentrada e com o prazer refletido em seu rosto, tomando minhas bolas com suas mãos e apertando eu gritei seu nome com uma voz rouca.

Eu estava prestes a alcançar o meu primeiro orgasmo da noite, uma estocada mais e eu vim na sua boca. Ela bebeu todo o meu sêmen, mais uma vez passando a língua ao redor do meu membro para deixá-lo completamente seco, eu ainda me sentia um pouco fraco, mas eu peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e passei a beijá-la profundamente, ainda tinha aquele sabor salgado, mas a mistura com a sua essência era magnífica.

Era a minha vez de agradá-la. Baixei os meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, sugando-o, certificando-me de deixá-la marcada como _minha_, para que ninguém a tocasse.

**POV Bella**

Ele estava beijando meu pescoço, ele era incrivelmente bom fazendo isso, lentamente foi abaixando seus lábios por meus ombros. Colocou suas mãos na minha cintura e começou a subir minha blusa, eu levantei os braços. Quando ele terminou de tirá-la, me deitou sobre a mesa, ainda beijou por cima do meu sutiã meus mamilos que estavam super excitados, eu arqueei, no que ele aproveitou para colocar suas mãos em minhas costas e com uma agilidade de mestre removeu meu sutiã. Ele não esperou para ir até eles, enquanto sugava um mamilo, o outro era massageado com sua mão, fazendo-me gemer incontrolavelmente.

Ficamos assim, ele entretido com os meus seios enquanto eu passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos e dava-lhe puxões suaves, até que ele estava em êxtase e continuou descendo. Quando ele passou por meu umbigo parou um pouco enquanto abria o fecho da minha calça jeans, meteu sua mão quando tocou meu centro, levantando os olhos com um sorriso irônico.

- Está tão molhada – ele disse enquanto metia um dedo e começava a bombear, soltei um grito e movi meus quadris para aumentar o ritmo, ele tirou sua mão.

- Não pare, por favor – eu implorei.

- Acalme-se pequena, agora terá mais.

Ele retitou com força meu jeans e rasgou minha calcinha, sem esperar mais, abriu minhas pernas e colocou seu rosto na minha intimidade.

- Você tem um cheiro delicioso, é inebriante – ele disse com uma voz incrivelmente sexy.

Sua língua encontrou meu centro e minhas pregas me fazendo gemer e dizer palavras incoerentes, eu me contorcia sobre a mesa, ele me segurava pela cintura para que eu não me movesse, mas como ele queria que eu ficasse quieta quando fazia mágica com sua língua?

Cada vez eu precisava mais dele, eu sentei na mesa e agarrei fortemente seu cabelo e afundei-o mais na minha intimidade, com minhas pernas aprisionando-o, quando explodi no orgasmo mais delicioso que já tive, me deitei e fechei os olhos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ele se colocou em cima de mim, eu ainda não queria abrir os olhos, eu sentia minhas pernas como gelatina. Ele começou a beijar meu queixo, mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Pronta para a próxima rodada Bells? – abri os olhos de repente, assim como me dizia no jardim da infância, ele ainda se lembrava, em seus olhos já não havia aquela arrogância tão característica que tinha, havia ternuna e, Amor?

Eu não pude fazer nada mais que beijá-lo, mas desta vez devagar, desfrutando de cada carícia, ele respondeu da mesma forma ao beijo, passou suas mãos pela minha cintura até chegar às minhas coxas e apertá-las delicadamente, minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e acariciaram suas costas, em algumas vezes cravando levemente minhas unhas, parecia que ele gostava, cada vez que eu fazia isso ele gemia e sussurrava meu nome ofegante.

Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e as carícias mais gananciosas, me atrevi a segurar sua bunda com minhas mãoes e apertei-a, eu já estava completamente molhada novamente para ele.

- Você é uma menina travessa, merece uma punição Bella.

Ela pegou minhas mãos e colocou-as sobre a minha cabeça.

- O que me fará? - tentei parecer inocente.

- Eu vou mostrar a você que somente eu posso fazê-la gemer e gritar.

- Somente você o faz – eu afirmei.

- É melhor que seja assim, mas para que fique claro, vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz.

Ele disse antes de investir em mim suavemente, soltou minhas mãos e começou a se mover dentro de mim enquanto sua boca estava mordiscando meus seios, eu mantive o ritmo dos meus quadris com o vai e vem dos seus, era como se nossos corpos fossem projetados para se complementarem.

Suas estocadas eram fortes e profundas, mas sem me machucar, ele sabia como me enlouquecer.

- Mais Edward – eu implorei.

- Qualquer coisa pequena, você é tão apertada – ele disse escondendo seu rosto no meu pescoço, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, minhas paredes começaram a tremer em seu membro, eu sabia que estava prestes a atingir mais um orgasmo.

- Porra – estocada – Bella você é... – estocada – tão linda - estocada – e minha.

Quando ele terminou de dizer isso, ambos chegamos ao nosso céu pessoal, seu corpo tombando suavemente contra o meu, ficamos assim por alguns minutos, recuperando as forças.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Você sabe? Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

- Como?

- Há muito tempo uma linda menina de quatro anos de chiquinhas no cabelo me fez uma pergunta e eu por estupidez perdi sua amizade, mas nunca me esqueci daquela promessa que nós compactuamos.

Fiquei de boca aberta, ele lembrava o que eu havia pedido a ele? Oh meu Deus!

- Ah, sim! E o que ela te perguntou?

- Se eu queria me casar com ela? E eu feliz respondi que sim e agora eu espero que essa morena de olhos chocolate não tenha esquecido que ela é _minha._

- Não, eu acho que ela não se esqueceu, só que um certo menino partiu seu coração - eu disse com a testa franzida, recordando nossa briga e como nossa história começou, ele passou uma mão sobre minhas rugas tentando removê-las.

- Sim, foi um idiota que se deixou influenciar, mas você acha que pode dar-lhe uma nova chance? - ele disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, meus olhos estavam cristalizados de emoção.

- Claro que sim, te darei outra chance bobinho, mas com uma condição. Algum dia se casará comigo? - Eu disse rindo enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Claro que sim pequena, sou somente seu – ao terminar de dizer essas palavras meu deu um beijo doce nos lábios.

- O que você acha de irmos para o seu quarto festejar a reconciliação? Eu não quero que amanhã você não possa andar por fazermos aqui na mesa – ele me disse docemente, carregando-me ao estilo de noiva.

Colei meus lábios nos seus, começando assim mais uma rodada esta noite...

**FIM **

**

* * *

**

**_N.T.: _**_Adiantei a postagem!!! Gostaram??? Deixem reviews!!!_

_Eu tinha prometido postar **duas** ONE no domingo, mas já me adiantei postando essa hj, então a próxima será no sábado!_

_Vc's já deram uma olhadinha nas fics que eu colaboro na tradução??? Leiam tb, são ótimas!!! Vc's não vão se arrepender..._

_Obrigada por acompanharem!!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_**_  
_**


End file.
